


My Hero

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Poor Spence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: #19: “It looks like you’re in trouble here. Can I help?”
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/574471
Kudos: 51





	My Hero

You hated your friends. You needed new friends. Okay. Of course you didn’t mean that, but really? Why would they take you to a bar? You hated bars. They were loud and full of drunken people. Two things you did not like. 

Lucky for you, you escaped the dance floor so far. Your friends knew better than to try and get you to dance. Then again, you thought they knew better than to bring you to a bar. So, who knows?

You sat at your table, sipping your drink. It was your first and only and you had barely made a dent in it. While your friends were on drinks five or six. You scanned the room, as people watching was one of your hobbies. 

Your eyes landed on a man sitting at a table. You had an awkward and almost panicked look on his face. Before you could wonder what caused it, you saw the woman next to him. She had been drinking clearly, and was unable to see that he was uninterested. 

She placed her hand on his thigh and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Looking around at anything but her, trying to find an escape. Deciding to be merciful, you decided to walk over and help him. 

“Hey baby.” you grinned as you walked up to the man in distress. Confusion and more panic crossed his features before you leaned into his ear, “It looks like you’re in trouble here. Can I help?” 

When you pulled away he nodded quickly. You rested your arm around his shoulders and turned to the woman who had been trying to pick him up. 

“Thanks for keeping my boyfriend company.” you gave her an overly sweet smile. 

“Boyfriend?” she rolled her eyes and moved along, finding someone new to flirt with. 

The man let out a sigh of relief as you chuckled. 

“Thank you so much. I’m Spencer.” he introduced himself. 

“Y/N.” you grinned.

“Y/N, can I offer you a seat?” he gestured to the many empty chairs around him. 

“Are you nervous she’ll come back?” you teased lightly. 

“Only a little.” he replied playfully. 

You took the seat next to him and fell into an easy conversation. Maybe being dragged to the club by your friends hadn’t been so bad after all.


End file.
